deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aktis
Aktis is an original character made by SuperSaiyan2Link, set in the vast galaxy of STAR WARS. More specifically, during the era of the Clone Wars. Death Battle Fanon Ideas So Far * Aktis vs Eru Recintl Possible Opponents * Milvrim (Shadow7615) * Diamond Cedar (Aqua-pineapple-princess) * Rey (STAR WARS) Death Battle Information 'Biographical Information' Name: Aktis Homeworld: Tatooine Born: 40 BBY Died: 19 BBY, Jedi Temple, Coruscant 'Physical Description' Species: Human Gender: Male Height: 188 cm / 6'0" Mass: 67.1 kg / 148 lbs Hair color: Dark Brown Eye color: Brown Skin color: Fair 'Chronological and Political Information' Affiliations: * Jedi Order * Galactic Republic Masters: * Plon-Qui Backstory Living on the desert planet of Tatooine, with all his friends being the occasional Tusken Raiders, and the voices in his head telling him to "use the Force", young Aktis was a boy hoping to one day become a powerful Jedi. But all hope was lost when he realized that not only was he on the planet farthest away from the center of the Galaxy, but he wasn't exactly on a popular spot of Tatooine either. But, back in the Jedi Council Room, after Qui-Gon Jinn had left from talking about training Anakin Skywalker, Yoda was meditating to clear his mind, when instead, his mind picked up an absurd reading of Midi Chlorians on the Desert Planet Tatooine. Having nobody else willing to go, Yoda instructed Jedi Master Plon-Qui to go to Tatooine and search for this boy until he was found. The task was gruelling, but with green bladed lightsaber in hand for defense against Tusken Raiders, Plon-Qui, the Kaminoan, found Aktis, who followed Plon-Qui without second thoghts. Back at the Jedi Council, Plon-Qui and Aktis stood facing many other Jedi Masters. They, feeling that Aktis could be the Chosen One instead of Anakin Skywalker, gave Plon-Qui permission to train him, especially since Aktis was the right age to become a Padawan learner. Wearing the Chosen One's garb alongside Anakin, and being under the tutelage of Jedi Master Plon-Qui, Aktis learned almost everything there is to know about lightsaber dueling, focusing more on Form IV for great acrobatics, and Form V's Djem So for more power and greater sword skills. With both these Forms mastered, when the time for the Battle of Genosis arrived, Aktis completely dominated, and he and his Master were some of the very few Jedi that survived that battle. Much later, while still in the Clone Wars, Aktis heard the quick-spreading news that Anakin had killed Mace Windu and was now the Sith Lord, Darth Vader. The remaining Jedi, realizing that Anakin had truly joined that which he swore to destroy, came to the assumption that Aktis was indeed the Chosen One. And so, they sent Aktis and Plon-Qui out to look for Anakin. On the planet of Coruscant, Plon-Qui and Aktis ran towards the Jedi Temple, where they saw the former Jedi Knight, now Sith Lord, Darth Vader, wreaking havoc. Plon-Qui and Aktis ran in front of a group of Younglings, and activated their lightsabers. They were even winning the duel, but when Anakin used Force Pull to crush the Younglings with rubble. Aktis was quick to action, using Force Push to save the children, but that left Plon-Qui to fight Vader alone, and Aktis watched as his Master was swiftly decapitated by the blue-bladed lightsaber of a Sith monster. "Is that what they're calling lightsaber skills these days?" Anakin had said. That triggered something in Aktis' heart... his soul... his mind... Rage engulfed him. And because of this... Aktis refused to fight. It wasn't the Jedi way to fight out of rage. "Give into your anger! Then we can serve under Palpatine, we can still be friends." Vader had also said. Aktis and Darth Vader dueled for a very long time. That was, until, Vader got a lucky shot and slashed Aktis across the stomach. Not enough to cut right through, but it was a very large gash. Kicking Aktis away, leaving him to die, Anakin slaughtered the Younglings which Aktis tried so hard to save just a bit ago. After Anakin left for Mustafar, Aktis sat where he was and meditated. Little by little, the gash on his chest was healing, only leaving a feint scar. When the Jedi fell into ruin, Obi-Wan Kenobi retreated to Tatooine, Aktis and Anakin's olf home, Yoda fled to the Dagobah planet, a swamp planet where no one would find him, and Aktis went to Hurikane, a planet out of the Sith's rach, and also the planet where he constructed his lightsaber so long ago. Equipment/Powers & Abilities Lightsaber Abilities The lightsaber is the weapon of a Jedi or Sith, which is like a sword, but is made of energy and can cut through almost anything. Lightsabers are colored based on their crystals. Normally, lightsabers are green or blue because the crystals come from the planet Ilum, but Aktis's, like Mace Windu's, is purple because it comes from the far off planet of Hurikane. Aktis could have learned every form of Lightsaber fighting. He did study every one, but only really uses Forms IV and V. But, having studied every form, Aktis knows how to use Form IV to dodge any attacks of the other form, and with Form V, he knows how to block every attack from the other Forms and get the edge. Form IV * Focused on agility. * Utilizes swift dodges and jumps to avoid any attack. * Master Yoda uses this technique, showing how far it can get someone. Form V * Focused on power. * There are two forms of Form V, Shien and Djem So. Shien is focused on blaster deflection, which unlike Form III, not only bats away blasts, but also hits the blast back. * Aktis is more prominent with Djem So, which is basically Shien but with a saber. It uses cross slashes and other fast but strong attacks to not only avoid being hit, but to bring the fight back to the opponent. The Force The Force is a power all around us, which Jedi and Sith notably use in battle or to fix problems. Aktis, being a Jedi Knight, can use the Force with great skill. Force Push * Using his mind and moving his hand, Aktis can push objects without touching them. * He can also push people to keep them at a distance. Force Pull * Using his mind and moving his hand, Aktis can pull objects without touching them. * He can also pull people to force them into a straight up brawl with him. Force Wave * Focusing energy, then releasing this energy surrounds Aktis in a barrier of Force for a split second. * Foes hit by this are hurt a little, but what really happens is that they're knocked dozens of feet away. Force Heal * By relaxing and clearing his mind of all worries, Aktis's wounds slowly but surely begin to heal. * Aktis's Force Heal is so powerful that it reduced a large saber gash on his chest to a nearly-invisible scar. Strengths/Feats * Aktis will never fight when enraged. If angry, he will never swing his blade at a foe to avoid breaking the Jedi Code, and therefore will stay on the defensive and try to calm down when angry. *Is able to keep his cool is most situations, although that is a main trait of the Jedi. Only ever got truly angry from the raid of Vader's Fist. Weaknesses/Faults * Quite naive. Was clueless upon seeing his master dip into the Dark Side of the Force, along with when he faced Darth Vader raiding the Jedi Temple. * Starting his training late, Aktis had much less time to practice his skill, and thus is not in any way a notable fighter. Surviving the Petranaki Arena was likely pure luck for him. * With his naivety, Aktis falls prey to anger very quickly, as he doesn't quite know how to react. The loss of his master, Plon-Qui, at the hand of Darth Vader, really set him off. And thus his skills severely suffered for it. Mary Sue Test Score 21 Category:Original Characters Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Sword Wielders Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Younger Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Knight Category:Human